Love Isn't Just a Program
by DigistarDBZ
Summary: Written for a Human x Digimon pairing challenge, Kari finds love in a place she never expected to find it. But is a heart literally made of steel capable of processing those feelings?


Love Isn't Just a Program  
by DigistarDBZ  
* * * *  
_(A/N: Yes, I've decided to enter Kyra and Lys' contest!! With a BLACKBERRY!! Yes, Digimon/Digidestined cross-madness!! Now I know this goes against EVERYTHING I've done before, and quite frankly, I'm only doing this for FUN. Nothing more, nothing less! OK, enjoy!! ^.~)  
_* * * *  
I never expected I'd feel this way about him.  
  
Me! Kari Kamiya: a DigiDestined, feeling this way about a _DIGIMON_!!  
  
But I'm not surprised. It was only natural when we met him again, that I'd be happy, even though he was controlled by a Dark Ring.  
  
Yet... he immediately recognized me and Tai... and my D3 finally helped set him free... I know there was more to that than just jigsaw puzzles and familiar faces.  
  
I **KNOW** there was more than that. It was time I had to have a small talk... just once.  
* * * *  
I was staring at the buildings in that city, having snuck into school and entered the DigiWorld alone. I sighed, just looking up at the beautiful crystaline sky, the sun shining down upon all the Guardromon and various other Digimon that were playing out their life's duties. But I couldn't concentrate on them.  
  
It was him I was waiting for. The moment I heard a clattering footstep towards me, my heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Greetings, Miss Kari. How are you today?" he asks politely in his normal robotic voice. "And why aren't the others with you?"  
  
"I decided to come alone- I wanted to talk to you," I reply earnestly, standing up and casting my eyes to his. "I wanted to talk about emotion."  
  
"Emotion? I do not understand that concept very well, except for feelings for friendship and the like," he says, casting a confused look. I expected that, and motioned him to sit down with me.  
  
"Well... I wanted to discuss something that's kinda like friendship..." I started, pausing slightly to find the right words. "...Only deeper."  
  
"There's something deeper than friendship?"  
  
"Yes... it's something called 'Love'."  
  
He looks at me with slightly wide eyes. "Miss Sora has a Crest of 'Love', doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes... But I wasn't talking about Love being a crest," I say, giggling. "Love, like I said, is kinda like friendship, but it runs even deeper- connecting two souls at their center..."  
  
"Is it like a program?" he asks, pointing at where his heart would be if he was human.  
  
"Sort of... but it's VERY different. You experience wants and needs like you never felt before, always wanting to be by that person's side day and night..." I stop, covering my mouth in shock. "I... didn't just sound lustful, did I?"  
  
"I am not too sure what 'Lustful' means."  
  
"Well... umm... that's what that yearning feeling is. You want so much to express your feeling of love to that person." I look up at him, and see something quite interesting...  
  
He's _blushing_. I start to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"What is so funny, Miss Kari?"  
  
"You're blushing! It must've been what I said about lust." He looks at me blankly, a shocked expression stuck on his face. "Is it?"  
  
"I am just curious, Miss Kari..." he replies, kneeling over to reach my eye level. "Is a tingling sensation and comfort-like feelings Love?"  
  
I feel like my heart just stopped. "Yes... I think so. But just one more thing before my parents and Tai start to worry about me..."  
  
"What is it, Miss Kari--"  
  
I stop him mid-sentence with a deep kiss. His eyes widen in shock and tiny puffs of steam shoot from his neck joints. I wish I could've stayed like this forever... always silencing this desire... but I can't, and I break away, leaving him completely dumbfounded.  
  
"That is a 'kiss'. It's something very special when it comes to this kind of feeling of emotion." I say as I get up, looking into his eyes once more. "Take it as one more gift from me." He can only nod.  
  
"Do... do you think *I* have feelings of 'love' towards you?" he asks. I smile in response.  
  
"What does your feelings tell you?" I leave him with the question as I wave good-bye, exiting the city for the next television portal in the desert. He only waves, still trying to figure out the answer to my question.  
  
'_I know what I think...'_ I think as I hold out my D-3, feeling myself propelled back to my world.  
  
'_No.. I KNOW that I've loved you... Andromon.'  
  
**Owari  
**_* * * *  



End file.
